Macarena
"Macarena"' '''by ''Los Del Rio ''(covered by ''The Girly Team in the game)'' is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. Prior to Just Dance 2015 this song has also made an appearance on Just Dance Kids, where it's also covered. Dancers It's a dance crew of four girls. P1: Her hair is black with pink streaks and is wearing a red tank top, a grey star necklace, pink shorts, and black wedges. She is also wearing sunglasses. P2: Her hair is brown and in a ponytail. She's wearing a red leopard sleeveless body suit with a cut out on the stomach and pink patent sneakers. P3: Her hair is brown and poofy. She's wearing a pink and black crop top, a blue skirt, tall pink socks, and yellow wedged sneakers. P4: Her hair is long and pink. She's wearing a pink and black marble swirl long sleeved crop top, maroon shorts with a gold chain, yellow socks and blue platform peep toe sneakers. She's also wearing sunglasses. Background The background is rather simplistic. Four colors - green, pink, purple and mango yellow - appear painted in sections. They shift formation from time to time, and reflections of the dancers can be seen on the walls. The walls also light up. Gold Moves There are two gold moves per player. 1st: A wave move from left to right. Touch the dancer on the left's shoulder and put your right hand down. 2nd: P1, throw your arms in the air; P2, your left arms forward and her right arms upward; P3, have your left arm straight and diagonal and your right arm bent and near your faces; P4, have your left arm straight to the right and your right arm upward. This is the last move. The 1st Gold Move..jpg|Gold Move 1 The 2nd Gold Move..jpg|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Macarena ''appears in the following mashup: * You're On My Mind Trivia *The fourth dancer is wearing the same shoes as the dancer from Built For This with a different color scheme. *The hair of the first dancer looks as if it was the same as the hair of the Where Have You Been dancer. *The third dancer has hair similar to My Main Girl dancer, in a lighter shade. **The third dancer also looks very similar to one of the backup dancers from The World is Ours, as they wear similar shaped outfits and have the same hairstyle. She was probably the same person. * This the 7th cover by The Girly Team in the series after Baby One More Time, Twist and Shake It, Oops!...I Did It Again, Ain't No Other Man, So Glamorous, and Flashdance ... What a Feeling. * Some Macarena moves are used in the routine for Ghostbusters while the chorus. *The routine uses Mia Frye's official choreography for this song. * The fourth dancer resembles Lady Gaga. * The fourth dancer laughs at the second verse, like the female from the music video. * The floor has some brief scratches on it. Gallery 373566.jpg|Gameplay mcoaches.png|The Coaches Videos Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Covered Songs Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:1900 to 2000 Category:90's Category:Songs released in 1995 Category:Reflections Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Returning Dancers Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Covered Category:Bilingual Songs